AU: In Loving Memory
by Lost-in-youu
Summary: My twist on the C/B post-limo accident... "Our story is littered with memories, but we have to make it through, somehow" CB-centric, but also including relevant drama relating to the NJBC.
1. The Waking Dead

**Hey, this is my first one of these so go easy on me! :) **

**AU: Set mid way through Season 5, post- limo accident. Chuck and Blair wake up in hospital, but something's missing... **

**I decided to go off on a major tangent here, but will keep (-ish) characters and ideas from season 5 of the show- Minus all the annoying out of character moments! ...Dair, seriously? Anyway... Enjoy :)**

There was a whirl of bright white light as Blair began to flutter open her eyelids, somewhat clumsily, and adjust to her new surroundings. She wasn't here... She was sure that she wasn't supposed to be here... There was a loud beeping noise and the sound of a flurried panic going on around her as the people around her bedside disappeared into a whirlwind of blue. How the hell did she end up in a hospital?

_The Limo._

"Chuck?" She called out instinctively, anxiously. Wrapping her hospital gown tightly around her body as she prepared herself for the worst.

_We can go anywhere you want, as long as we're together._

She suddenly felt faint, gripping onto the clinical white walls of the hospital as she navigated herself around the door frame. It was quiet. Too quiet. There was a buzzing in her ears, and gripping her forehead in pain she felt where the scars of the crash had wreaked havoc on her flawless porcelain skin. It didn't even matter now, nothing seemed to matter now...

"I need to see him." She growled sternly to a nearby nurse, looking at her with disdain.

"No, Miss, what you need, is some rest. Please get back into..."

"I'm not going anywhere until I've seen him, and I've heard that Eleanor Waldorf is a great benefactor of this establishment. We wouldn't want to make enemies out of her and her daughter, would we?" She batted her eyelashes. The bitch was back.

"The door on the right." The nurse rolled her eyes, wondering how long it would be before she'd have to stop dealing with Upper East Side brats and their upper class problems.

Blair walked hesitantly up to the door, suddenly fearful of what lay beyond it. The accident was a tragedy. Anything could have happened. She walked up to the room and slowly turned the handle, closing her eyes and wishing for a miracle.

When she opened them and looked in front of her, she saw her lover, her friend, her family, stretched out on the bed in front of her. She'd never seen him look so still, or so peaceful. Her eyes began to fill with premature tears as stared at the gashes laid across his beautiful face, and the tubes sticking out awkwardly from his arms.

"Oh, Chuck what have I done." She gasped, hurrying over to the bed to steal his pain away with a kiss. She watched the regular beating of his heart; hoping for some kind of movement; any sign of waking life that would alert her that she was not alone in the world.

_The only thing that's ever been real is me and you._

She looked at the blood stains in his thick, brown hair, looking slightly more tousled than she was accustomed to, and lightly began to trace a pattern along his skin; her eyes following the contours of his jawline. She prayed that he would open those beautiful, brown eyes of his, and tell her... Tell her...

There was a movement. A recognition. A glimmer of hope. Did he move his finger, or did she just imagine it? She held his hand, trying anything to get him to respond to the world around him.

"Please God, let him live." She murmured, kissing his hand gently before looking anxiously at the floor. Her heart in his hands; his un-moving, un-co-operative hands."

"What's going on?" A gravelly voice sounded from the bed. That rich, alluring voice that had kept her tongue-tied on many an occasion and lured her into bed oh too many times... Silky chocolate on a winter morning. Dark, of course, with a bitter after-taste that kept her lusting after danger, still, after all this time.

"It's okay now, everything's going to be okay. We're alive." She smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek as she finally dared herself to look into his penetrating gaze. Her hand dropping from his arm as he began to pull it gently back towards his body.

_But when I looked into his eyes, it was like I couldn't see him anymore._

"I'm sorry... Do I know you?" His forehead crinkled with worry as he stared at the woman clearly in pain, curled up at the side of his bed. He racked his brain, tried to conjure images from the memories he had created. But there was nothing. Nothing but blackness. Dark. Blair looked at him with horror.

"Don't toy with me... This is no time to play games..." Blair cautioned, moving away from him as if his rebuke had burnt it's way right through to her skin.

"I... Don't remember."

Blair looked at the helpless figure in front of her. This wasn't the Bass she knew. Where was the fire? The passion? The hurt? She took a leap towards his bed and flung her lips desperately onto his. His lips felt cold and un-responsive. He didn't open his mouth as she rested her body over his, breathing in his scent. The nape of the neck was Chuck's kryptonite, biologically she had to get a response.

_Our chemistry is as undeniable as ever..._

"I'm sorry, please, I can't do this." He struggled, pulling away from her. Panic had stricken his face. He was a ghostly white.

Fear had struck the heart of Blair Waldorf, and for the first time since the accident, she was seeing a realistic consequence for the path that she took. It stung. How could they possibly survive this? How could she love someone who didn't even know her name? She stood up, preparing herself to go. Still with the un-realistic optimism that in a couple of hours all this silliness would be forgotten. They'd get it back. They always got it back.

"Can I ask you one question?" He muttered hesitantly, the darting confusion still present on his face.

"Anything." She replied solemnly.

He looked up at her with an innocent expression, guiltless, blameless, like that of a child as he questioned sadly, "Who am I?"

"You're... Chuck Bass..." She sighed, her eyes brimming with tears as she turned from the room. Even in this state she couldn't bear for Chuck to see her looking weak.

_So the next time you forget you're Chuck Bass... Remember that I'm Blair Waldorf, and I love you._

**Hope the intermingling of quotes didn't make it too difficult too follow... I plan to write more, but hopefully it'll get much more interesting now that I've set up the plot for some action! ;)**

**Remember, feedback = love! :)**

**XOXO**


	2. I'm, Chuck Bass?

**Thanks for the positive feedback from my first chapter. It seems like I'm pumping these out rather quickly at the moment, but it's either this or my Literature essay, so really, there is no choice... Plus when you have an idea, if you don't run with it it'll vanish quicker than a bar of chocolate in my cupboard...! This one may seem like a bit of a filler, but I'll get to the good stuff soon, I promise! And there'll definitely be more relationship stuff coming up shortly ;)**

Chuck stared at the ceiling. He was alone. Only one person had come to visit him so far, the girl with the doe, brown eyes whose pain seemed to radiate from his presence. Or from his existence. Shouldn't his friends and family be surrounding his bedside at this point? Offering flowers, comfort and consolation? Was he really that un-popular? He was worrying about the girl he met before. The girl who pressed her lips against his mouth. Who shrank from him like he was poison when she saw the vacant expression cross his face._ It wasn't his fault he didn't remember_, he thought to himself angrily, clenching the bed frame tightly. _Why couldn't he remember?_

There was a face at the window, and a wave of curly blonde hair. Recognising her step-brother inside, she clutched the door handle and burst into the room.

"Chuck! What happened? The hospital called but Rufus and Lily were out. I've already texted them though and they're on their way. We've all been really worried about you. Where's Blair?" She sat down on the edge of his bed and looked over at him sympathetically, something she never imagined would have happened all those years ago...

"Blair... Right..." He murmured, trying to pass off his ignorance with a non-commital wave of the hand.

"Come on, Chuck. You guys were running away together, you can't tell me you haven't even asked to find out whether she's okay? That's low, even for you."

"I don't know..." He remarked with shame, "Anything. Anyone... I can't remember."

"You can't be serious... Chuck, it's me. You know me... You must know who we are."

He stared at her, the wavy blonde hair, the sunshine glow that he knew all girls lusted after. She was the exact opposite to... the other girl, Blair. The cold, stiff, porcelain doll that entered his room earlier and left in what looked like the glimmer of tears, and extinguished hopes.

"You're..."

"Serena! My name's Serena... God, Chuck. What the hell happened to you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." He drawled, looking at the blank, expansive wall to his left. Serena could feel him closing off, she had to let him in, she had to help him, before the cold fear inside him caused him to lash out at everyone who loved him, like she'd witnessed so many times before. She touched his hand, trying to re-count all she knew of the events of the previous night, then she went back, deeper, receding further and further into the past: describing his relationship with his father, their now connected Bass-Vanderwoodsen en-semble, and finally his woman-ising and drug habits, prior to his relationship with Blair of course. She had been a bit sketchy, surrounding the subjects of his less than heroic moments, but thought that guilt was the last emotion he needed to be consumed with right now.

He gulped, furrowing his brown as he tried to piece together the story of his life, re-counted by his step-sister.

Serena sighed, looking behind her. It was difficult, this entire situation was difficult. And she had no idea where to begin. She had to hope that it was a phase. That this... state he was in couldn't last. Most people in a crisis like this, got their memory back eventually, didn't they? Looking behind her, she saw Blair dressed in a white hospital gown stood in the hallway. She was just about to go over to her until she saw her stood with an oh-so-familar ex-boyfriend of hers. They giggled together, looking out of place in the situation, and she felt an insatiable jealousy, watching her best friend joking around with the once love-of-her-life, while she was sat here with Chuck, explaining the painful stories of everything that he had lost. She suddenly gripped his hand tightly

"Blair, that's what's important right now." She uttered strongly, trying to get him to look her in the eye.

"Okay." He replied, looking suddenly bored by the turn this conversation was taking.

"Honestly, if I've taught you anything today, let it be this. You two belong together. I've seen it. It's not fair to leave her like this. You'll break her heart."

"Enough." He growled with impatience. "I've heard you're little story, but now I need my rest. Doctor's orders. So please, just leave me alone." Serena took one final fleeting look at Blair and Dan in the hallway, stood close together whispering secrets in the playground. Why did she feel so far away?

"Please, don't give up." She whispered heavily._ I'm counting on it._

Chuck watched her go. He didn't care that he was alone once more. Better being alone that surrounded by unfamiliar faces, covered with expectations and responsibility... His throat felt dry, the room was so warm, he was overheating. Looking up at the window through to the hallway, he saw Blair stood with a guy he hadn't seen before. Her expression was lighter than before, but her skin was a sickly pale, making her skin look gaunt beneath her dark brown curls. This was _her_? The love of his_ life_?

He chuckled to himself, a sinister smile crossing his face. Wasn't he, _Chuck Bass? _The infamous,_ Chuck Bass? _He stared at her a while longer, coolly and contemptuously from the safe distance inside his private room.

"Nurse!" He buzzed, reaching down to press the button by his bed. "I need a scotch, and I won't take no for an answer."

_...At least we won't be lonely in hell._

**Sorry if the ending seemed a little sharp-ish. I'll make up for it in the next chapter- promise xD**

**Feedback = love! :)**

**XOXO**


	3. The Promise

**Don't even ask how I'm producing these so fast, honestly, I have no idea... Maybe it's just the Chair bug... Maybe it's the dawning realisation that there will only be another 6 episodes before these two are out of my life... *sigh*. Anyway, slightly more action for you in this one guys... Hope you approve ;) As always, I will definitely update ASAP :) Enjoy. **

_I love you._

The temptation was unbearable as Blair looked into those beautiful, hungry brown eyes. She could hear him panting with desire, pulling her towards him hungrily as their lips crashed together, like it had happened so many times before.

"You're the one, I never wanna leave..." She murmured between kisses, his lips burning through her skin as he desperately pulled her body closer to his. His feverish hands touching everywhere, like this was their last night on earth. She tugged at his tie, and ran her fingers frantically through his hair. This was the part she loved most. Chuck Bass coming undone: when she broke the barrier of self-restraint, and suddenly the well dressed business man became disheveled, passionate and uncontrollable.

"Just as long as we're together..." He whispered, "Blair, please..."

"What do you want?" She motioned silkily, wrapping her legs around his waist and deepening the kiss. Their tongues fusing together as she heard his heartbeat echoing in her ears and sparks set her skin alight.

_"You. Nothing, but you."_

Blair was suddenly startled awake. The room was pitch black, and she had no idea where she was.

"Good dream?" A sultry voice whispered from the darkness. She could almost picture the crooked smile that lit up his smug face. His smug, victorious face.

"Who's there?" She breathed innocently. She knew who it was. He knew, she knew who it was.

"I'd ask what you're doing in my private room at three o'clock in the morning... But please, don't let me ruin the show."

"It's already ruined." She bit back, stepping up from the chair that she had curled up in in Chuck's ward. It was desperate really, she should have known that she would be caught. But ever since the accident, she needed to know. If he stopped breathing in the night, she needed to be there. Which was worse? Her soul-mate, thinking that she's a stalker, or a pervert? She thanked God for the darkness: it was currently hiding her shame and blush tinted cheeks by covering them in a sea of pitch black.

"Till tomorrow then?" Chuck teased nastily, hearing the door slam behind her. He knew that he was being cruel. But at this point, he had nothing else to lose.

When Blair finally awoke, in a bed, she found her mother leaning over her, a mobile phone clutched tightly to her ear as she argued furiously with another incompetent designer, hellbent on spoiling her finest show.

"No, you listen to me. This is my company, and I will not have some young Texan fool telling me which line to run for my own shoot. We're going with Karl Baker, and the futuristic headline piece if that's okay with you? Look, my daughter's waking up, but this conversation is not over. I'll call back later."

She quickly snapped her phone guiltily in her suit pocket, and carefully planted two maternal kisses on her daughter's forehead, brushing the curls from her face like she was five years old again.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. I had to travel back from Paris to be here. How are you feeling?" Blair nodded once. She felt better today. Physically. But that didn't stop the glaring weight of life from digging into her back every time she closed her eyes. "And are you... eating?" Her mother whispered nervously, holding her daughter's hand for support. Blair simply shrugged. Her eating disorder had been an elephant in the room since high school, a private issue that she rarely shared with anyone. Only her mother and Serena had ever even known of its existence. "Oh... What am I going to do with you, Blair..."

"I'll take her." Serena smiled from the doorway, bursting into the room as she went over to hug Eleanor Waldorf. Blair couldn't help but feel insatiable jealousy as she saw her mother's face light up when Serena entered the room. Their had always been a hidden rivalry for Eleanor Waldorf's affection, but thankfully Blair was as quick-witted as she was sharp.

"Oh, Serena... How are you?" Blair cried enthusiastically,

"How am I? How are you? You're the one who nearly died." She replied sympathetically, walking over to her best friend and clutching her hand. _Bingo._

"I'm okay... But Chuck..." She whined melodramatically, glad to see her mother's eyes back to caring for her only daughter.

"I know, I saw him earlier yesterday... Oh, B, I'm so sorry." She frowned, leaning over and enveloping Blair in a hug.

"Yes, Blair, we need to talk about your little laison with a certain not-French-Prince in the back of a certain limousine..." Her mother mentioned disapprovingly.

"It's not like I meant for this to happen!" Blair snapped, "Did you really think that my best case scenario ended up with my lover in a hospital bed?"

"Blair..." Her mother sighed, looking at the poisonous, spoiled teenager, who hadn't in her eyes shown much real evidence of growing up. "Whatever you decide to do..."

Blair looked at the sparkling engagement ring on her finger, as it glistened in the early morning light.

_Chuck is a part of me. He'll always be._

"I'm marrying Louie." She stated simply, looking at the shock on the face of Serena and her mother.

"Blair, are you being serious? You can't take this matter lightly. Once you walk down that aisle there's no turning back." Serena questioned, looking into the confident eyes of her best friend.

Blair had thought about it. All night, while she listened to _him_ sleeping soundly in the bed beside her. But what choice was this? He could barely even remember her name, let alone their life together. She couldn't throw away a royal wedding on a whim. What if he's no longer _Chuck Bass? _All those nights, those long exotic, passionate nights. They were her real fairy tale. And suddenly she felt reality crashing down on her like a ton weight. Chuck was her fantasy, but Louie was her future.

_Blair, please... _

_A distant voice called out, a voice from long ago._

_I'm sorry, but I'm done._

**:) As always, feedback & comments = love. 3 **

**XOXO**


	4. The Beginnings of a Scheme

**Hey everyone, so as promised. New chapter. (yay) It's not much, but hopefully it's the beginning of a couple of storylines that I had in mind. I apologise that I have missed out quite a few characters interacting with the new memory-ridden Chuck Bass (including Lily and Nate) but if I kept the storyline going with just everyone visiting Chuck in hospital it'd get old pretty fast, so... Hope you like it :)**

1 week later...

Blair Waldorf had woken up in her Queen Sized bed. Her life may not be going... quite according to her strict, five year plan right now, but at least she was back home, and away from that depressing hospital full of sick people, mad men and those of a _lower class_.

She slipped out from underneath her soft duvet and slipped into her silken nightdress before stepping over towards the window, where a card from Louie stood in the centre of her dresser. She let a small smile touch her cheeks as she re-read the card and let her eyes to the bouquet of red roses that now stood in a vase on the windowsill. They weren't her favourite of course... But the gesture was sweet and sentimental. _Considering._

Louie had never found out about her almost elopement with Chuck, and she never meant for him too. It was all... _ancient history_. She needed to focus on her future, stroking the small bump that was beginning to show from beneath her nightgown. Louie was make a perfect father, and a wonderful husband. She'd be ignorant not see it.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota called from the hallway, barging in unannounced, looking slightly out of breath and with an envelope in hand.

"Dorota! What did we say about knocking?" She complained, taking her hands away from her stomach and looking at her maid with disapproval.

"Sorry, but, this urgent business." She motioned, handing her the blank envelope, "it from stranger, but he leave before I have chance to interrogate like you ask." Dorota put on her most fierce expression, and if Blair wasn't worried about what the envelope might possibly contain, she would have found it amusing.

"Give that here," she snapped, taking it grumpily from her hands and sliding out the marked card. There was a black inky scrawl, but she didn't recognise the print. Her eyes scanning the letter as she took in the words on the page.

"Who knew loss of Mister Chuck, could have such effect on mood..." Dorota spoke under her breath, earning herself a glare from her mistress.

"Oh my God," Blair said, sitting down on the edge of her bed, her face turning ghostly white as she took in the information on the card.

"What wrong, Miss Blair?" Dorota questioned nervously,

"Somebody has pictures of me and Chuck... From the limousine. That night of the accident. They say that unless I pay up, they'll release the photos to the press!" Blair mouthed with horror, "Dorota, what do I do?"

"Call..." Dorota stumbled on her words, as it seemed Blair's usual choice for partner in crime would be unavailable for the foreseeable future, "Miss Serena?"

Blair picked her phone out of her pocket and texted the NJBC, forgetting in her moment of panic not to remove Chuck's name from the group. This calls for action.

"What about Mister Humphrey?" Dorota asked,

"I don't want to bother Dan with this," She threw out unconcernedly, "you know this Upper East Side scheming will just go over his head anyway."

* * *

Chuck Bass gazed around his room at the Palace. This place seemed, empty. All he could see were bottled of opened scotch and champagne lining the shelves and luxurious fabrics lining the bed. Nothing to provide him with many further character clues that could help him trace his memory back. He found one photo though, in a frame by his bed. It was a photo of himself with three friends. They looked pretty smiley as the grinned into the camera screen, what looked like his step-sister holding onto a scarf and another boy who must be his friend stood by his side. It was all just an echo of the past. The whole place was empty: void of any emotion, or soul. If this was who he was supposed to be, maybe he was better off not remembering...

His phone buzzed. It was the girl, Blair. Some kind of emergency, but she gave no clue as to what. He didn't know what it would have to do with _him_ anyway. He was just about to send back a scathing response when he received another text, from Serena.

**S: Can we all meet at urs? Nate is already on his way and I'd rather not have every1 at mine with Lily around :/ xoxo**

Chuck sighed, looking at the screen in dismay. Why wouldn't everyone get the message that he didn't want any part in this game of happy families? He just wanted to be _alone_.

**C: Fine. But I'm not promising any part in whatever plot you're all taking part in. On your heads be it.**

**S: You really have changd.. On my way xoxo**

Chuck went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey. The burning soothed his nerves as he waited for the imminent arrival of his so-called best friends. He didn't like feeling helpless, and it was making him act irrationally, and volatile to anyone who laid out any kind of hand to offer assistance.

The elevator door pinged. He didn't look up.

"Serena? Nate?" She called, stepping nervously into the hotel suite. Staring ahead of her, she she saw only Chuck, stood alone by the window, drinking liquor alone. The sight rattled her, she was hoping for her friends to have arrived earlier than this to avoid such an awkward confrontation.

"Hello, Chuck." She said, biting her bottom lip and desperately clutching her handbag for support.

"Sit." He motioned, disinterestedly. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can leave."

"And go where?" She smirked sarcastically, "Europe again? Perhaps Paris?"

"Anywhere but here." He grunted, staring into the bottom of his empty glass.

"Look." Blair shot out, viciously, going over to stand next to him by the bar, the anger radiating from her body. "I understand that it's hard for you, I get that, I really do. But you have no right to just stand there and act like my problems are too low for you. Especially not this one. So please, just shut up and deal with your crap, because it's beginning to _bore_ me."

Suddenly she noticed how close she was standing to him, and he is was apparent that he realised it too, as he looked down and surveyed her figure curiously. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and see the menacing glint in his eye that only happened when he was really fired up.

"I hate you." He glared with loathing,

"I hated you first." She fought back, the fiery rage burning through her veins.

"Chuck? Blair?" Serena asked questioningly, surprised at the image in front of her as she stood with Nate by the entrance to the suite. Nate had a confused expression on his face, but Serena looked at her best friend with unremarkable disappointment. Chuck and Blair both suddenly shot apart from each other. _The battles of the sexes was about to commence._

"Did we... interrupt, something?" Serena hesitated, never quite confident how to react to the tumultuous relationship that was 'Chuck and Blair.'

"Of course not." She smiled confidently, shooting Chuck a dirty look, "Now, let's get down to business."

**I will try to keep the plot moving as fast as possible, but it may be a little difficult over the next week or so due to masses of impending deadlines :( As always, feedback and comments really are appreciated- it helps me know whether there are any changes to make, and gives me inspiration for writing new chapters :)**

**Love 3 xoxo**


	5. Love and War

**Hey again. Firstly, a massive thanks to some wonderful reviews I've gotten so far, they've really kept me going! Also, I apologise if this chapter seems a little filler-esque to begin with, but I really wanted to throw some bromance into the mix, and I'm trying to give Chuck a while to heal his bones... If you catch my drift ;) Plus, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm feeling that some fire, passion and vengeance might be in order considering what the current season 6 is providing... (Please God, just kiss already!) ... Anyway, rant over :) Enjoy!**

"So we're settled then." Blair concluded authoritatively, scribbling her final few notes onto her clipboard, "Nate will contact his connections at local newspapers, to see if anyone has asked a price for the explicit photos. Any name's... Addresses or information you can get would be massively helpful. Serena, you'll sleep at mine, it'll be better if the two of us can stay on guard in case the masked photographer decides to pay another visit, and Chuck?" She asked, hopefully, everyone turning to stare in his direction. "You're in charge of the P.I. Getting information on the guy once Nate provides us with a clue, remember?" She declared in a matter of fact tone.

"I have to find a P.I?" He said lamely, downing the last of his scotch.

"This is hopeless..." Nate echoed in vain, rubbing his overly stressed temples.

"How many times, Chuck?! You have one on speed dial!"

"Oh, right, yeah. An obvious solution... Forgive me for not guessing this before." he bit back sarcastically, watching with satisfaction as as he watched Blair try to stand up and make to attack him, before being held down with a serious gaze and shaking of the head from her best friend.

"B... Remember what we said about violence..."

"Look, we're not getting anywhere doing this here. Let's just stick to the plan, go our seperate ways and meet up for re-con in a couple of days time." Nate suggested sensibly, looking round at his amateur dramatic friends. "I'll start calling people tonight."

"Deal." Serena replied, dragging Blair out of the apartment.

"But I'm not finishedd...!" She motioned, looked back at the boys with envy.

"Yes you are." She continued, pushing her inside the elevator before the doors closed.

Chuck eyed them both as they walked out of the door, looking over the rim of his empty glass as he saw Blair's furious face disappear behind the closing doors.

"So, she's fiesty, huh?" He smirked maliciously, trying to cover his deadly smile by turning to face the bar and pour himself another glass.

"No, oh no, no don't you dare, Chuck." Nate countered, sensing the suggestive implications that cut underneath his friend's words.

"What's the problem, Nate?" He grinned, gulping down more of the drink like it was oxygen to a drowning man.

"Nate?" He asked, clearly confused,

"Isn't that your name?" He replied, taking his turn to look confused.

"Okay, forget that." He sighed, "You cannot mess with Blair right now, it's cruel, vicious and downright unethical."

"Three things I apparently thrive at..." He continued huskily, looking in the direction of the elevator.

"Promise me, man. Promise me now. She's my friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Okay... Fine... I'm sure she wasn't that great anyway..."

_You know, I got moves..._

Nate chuckled quietly to himself. An old memory suddenly sprouting in his mind. "Nah, man. You're not missing much," he lied, slouching down deeper into the couch.

Chuck took one last glance at the door.

_That in the face of true love you don't just give up..._

He imagined unwinding that perfectly coiled exterior of hers. And what it would be like to really get under her fragile skin. The dainty virgin act was so 2007. And there was something about her fiery anger that made him want to retaliate with all the venom that he possessed.

_Even if the object of your affection is begging you to..._

Then suddenly, the thought had floated from his mind, and he shook his head stupidly. _What was he thinking?_ Drifting back into the scene and laughing with his supposed best friend like they were brothers or something. Back in his suite there was only Nate, and scotch. The only two things that really matter. That and money. Or at least, the pleasures that money can provide.

"So, Chuck, you promise not to plot a scheme against Blair, right?" Nate continued, not trusting the glazed over look in his friend's eyes.

Chuck sat on the stool and swirled the liquid at the bottom of his glass.

_I don't wanna talk about it. I just want to escape. That's what this place is for, right?_

* * *

"Blair, what was that?" Serena cried as soon as they had shut the door to her bedroom.

"What was what?" She replied non-commitedly, straightening out the duvet covers on her silken bed-sheet.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Look, Chuck... He's different now. He's not the same as he was before..."

"And you could trust him before?" Blair responded venomously,

"But that was when he_ loved_ you!" Serena shouted back.

Waiting for a vicious response, she saw the back of Blair's head and nothing more and realised that she'd gone too far.

"Oh no, B. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She continued sadly, walking over to her best friend to put an arm around her shoulders, calming her teary eyes.

"No, S. I needed to hear it." She agreed, wrapping herself in her best friend's arms. "It's stupid for me to hope that one day he'll just wake up and remember me. And I'm with Louie now, the father of my child. I couldn't be happier." She smiled unconvincingly.

"How about I stay here? Like you suggested? Just until you get yourself sorted out."

"Thanks, Serena." She smiled, holding her hand across the bed.

"What are best friend's for, right?"

Just then, Dorota entered, looking a little flustered as she carried a card over to Blair. "This came for you, it left by entrance." She mouthed, looking at Blair with concern as she begrudgingly handed over the card. On it, was written in a black untidy hand:

**Come meet me at the Palace Bar. I remember. Everything - C**

Blair looked at the card with shock. Her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as Serena wrestled to try and get the card from her hands. Quickly glancing over, she said "No, B. Please. You'll only end up getting hurt."

"I have to get some closure." She replied, seriously.

_This time, I'm all in._

Just then Serena's phone rang. "Please, B, it's Nate. I have to take this, but don't do anything drastic, just waii-" But she'd already gone.

"Nate?! This better be important." She muttered crossly, grabbing her shoes as she aimed to follow her difficult best friend.

"Are you with Blair?" He fired quickly.

"No, why?" She answered, worry creeping into the lines around her face.

"Because I've just had a phonecall. And I know who our mystery black-mailer is."

"Who_ is it_?!" She questioned, following the trail of her best friend.

* * *

Blair stepped nervously into the Palace Bar, looking around herself quietly, clearly seeking someone above the clatter of late night customers.

_Every nerve ending in my body tried to slow me._

She didn't know how she had ended up back here. Louie was a perfectly good fiance while Chuck was unavailable, but...

_Every voice in my head screamed- Don't._

She was waiting. She knew she was waiting. And it was a dangerous game to play.

_But, I didn't listen._

She stood herself by the bar, looking around at the empty faces on either side of her. Just the thought of him... She closed her eyes and touched her lip with her fingertips. It was forbidden. It was wrong, but somehow...

_I followed my heart because I love you._

"Blair Waldorf?" A deep voice asked behind her.

Not the voice she was expecting. Gathering her purse in her hand, she gulped as she began to turn in her seat. Recognising the sinister chuckle as she turned from the shadow of him in which she lay.

"Hello," she whispered nervously, "Jack Bass."

* * *

**Sorry this one was a bit of a long one! I know I went a bit off the wall too... Totally not what I was expecting when I put fingertips to keyboard but hey-ho, that's inspiration for you. As always, reviews are massively appreciated! Also, apologies, looks as if Chair will be apart for a little bit longer, but boy aren't we used to that... And any feedback you may have on the current plot, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

**Ps. I hope that my writing style is clear... I wanted to show how their actions and their story is littered by memories (especially with the fragmented memory loss scenario) so I'm just hoping that it's coming across as not too confusing :)**

**I'll update ASAP- Promise!**

**Love XOXO**


	6. Scars of the Heart

**Firstly, sorry that this one has taken me a lot longer to write: its essay season at University, which basically means I have no free time so I had to push this to the back of my to-do list. Apologies :( If it makes you feel any better, this was much more fun to write than my essay on Victorian Literature? **

**Also, this story is kind of going on a weird direction now, so I hope that's okay- It started off as a purely CB fic, and has kind of developed into an NJBC story... But don't worry avid Chair shippers- this will still be a Chair central fic :)**

**On which note- I hope everyone is enjoying the 'Jack Bass mystery' spin off? R & R's would be very helpful, just to know I'm not going too far off track... I don't wanna end up like the writers- too concerned with insignificant plot lines which bear no resemblance to the central relationships on the show.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked nervously, clutching her purse and rising slowly from her seat.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Wow..." Jack shook his head disapprovingly, "And I'd heard you were good."

"What do you want?" She continued, grimacing with displeasure as she tried to feign confidence, but with an edge of doubt still finding its way into her tone.

"I want what's mine..."

"You get grosser by the second."

Jack smirked cruelly. She recognised that crooked lip, and those piercing brown eyes. Sometimes their appearances were so similar that it startled even her. And even now it still managed to shatter pieces of her heart.

"What I want, Miss Waldorf, is my money."

"You don't need money, you're Jack Bass." She motioned dismissively stepping from the bar as if to leave before she noticed Jack's hung head and the way he shuffled his feet. He was _embarrassed_...

"Wait." She laughed with delight, "Are you, _broke?_"

"Define broke." He muttered angrily, startled by her accusation

"What happened, Jack?" She giggled mercilessly, "Too many holidays in Europe and illegal prostitutes to pay the rent?"

"That's enough!" He raged, grabbing her elbow tightly by the arm. Her sudden fear reminded hr of who she was talking to. He may have the similarities of Chuck and even Bart, but he was dangerous, and unlike the younger Bass, cared nothing for her safety and general well being. "Either have the payment sent to me by midnight tomorrow, or you lose everything. Your prince, your reputation, the respect of your family, the father of your _child..._"

"And what do you get out of that arrangement?" Blair asked, suspiciously. Looking down at the red marks burning their way into her skin.

"It's not just your reputation I'll destroy." He winked evilly, "and when the great Chuck Bass goes down, thankfully his loving Uncle will be there to sweep up the pieces of his empire."

"You're unbelievable..." She muttered under her breath, trying to wriggle her arm free of his grasp.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice asked from behind him, "Is there a problem here?" In an instant, Chuck slid his way into the seat beside Blair. His manner purring with self confidence and delight as he watched the infuriated Jack Bass wrestle his grip on Blair's arm.

"No, he was just leaving, weren't you, Jack?" Blair smiled sweetly, regaining all of her previous confidence as she looked into Chuck's eyes for support.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm Jack..."

"... Bass. Yes, we get it. And it's beginning to sound like a broken record." Chuck answered dismissively, "Now if you please?"

"I thought you'd... lost your memory?" Jack questioned curiously.

"Do you believe everything that's written on Gossip Girl?" Chuck answered, looking away with boredom.

"This isn't over." Jack argued.

"The game is over, when I say it is." Chuck retorted, sliding himself between his Uncle and Blair. "Now beat it. This is _my_ hotel."

* * *

"You're sure that Chuck has gone to find Blair?" Serena questioned Nate anxiously, wishing that the traffic would hurry up as they sat uncomfortably in the back of a taxi.

"Yes, for the final time." Nate answered, "Now we've only got a limited amount of time before Jack goes back to his hotel room. Chuck can only keep him distracted for so long before he bolts, and we need more evidence before we can take Jack down."

"Got it." Serena smiled, looking at Nate reassuringly. "Hey, driver?" She asked spontaneously, "we'll walk from here, thanks!" Before grabbing Nate's hand and pulling him out of the taxi door with a childish giggle.

"Wait, Serena..." Nate replied, before being pulled confusedly out of the cab in the middle of the traffic jam.

"It'll be quicker if we run!" Serena shouted, pulling her heels off before weaving barefoot through the queues of non-moving cars piled up down the street. He glanced at Serena with amazement. There was just no-one quite like her, as he watched her waves of blonde hair disappearing amongst the cars.

"What are you waiting for?" Serena shouted to him.

_What was he waiting for..?_

* * *

"You played the part well... Who taught you that?" Blair smiled, watching Chuck from beneath her eyelashes and staring at the bow-tie wrapped into his collar, and the gel that had been smoothed into his slicked back hair.

"Nathaniel's been teaching me. But it appears the lessons are becoming redundant already. I feel like I already know the guy. The boozing, the women... The daddy issues. He's every aspiring boy's dream role." He replied smoothly.

"Yeah," she replied with disappointment, "that's pretty much it." She wasn't surprised that Nate had left out the majority of the Chuck and Blair chapter, I mean, you can't teach someone how to be in love with you, but still...

_There is no Chuck Chapter without Blair Waldorf._

He stroked her shoulder comfortingly, before noticing her flinch away at his touch.

"Hey, Blair I'm..." Looking at her arm carefully he noticed the scratches biting their way through to her skin, "Did he do this to you?" He asked angrily, pulling her to her feet.

She neither confirmed nor denied his accusation, and before she'd even noticed she felt herself being taken protectively up to the Bass Suite. For a second, he looked at the marks on her arm and at her quiet, cold exterior. Something wasn't adding up, and it was clear he'd gotten this girl all wrong. She was accustomed to pain, but she wasn't delicate, fragile as he'd expected. She was strong, when she wanted to be. And not easily succumbing to defeat.

"C'mon." He murmured, "I'm sure we have a First Aid kit upstairs somewhere."

* * *

It was over an hour before Nate and Serena stumbled into Chuck's suite, looking bedraggled as they wrung their hair out from the rain shower they just pelted through, mud streaking Serena's legs and shoes in hand. Suddenly they noticed the pair bent over the bar together. The setting was intimate, and they were smiling together, like old friends, the first aid kit spread out safely beneath them.

Suddenly Blair looked up at her two friends who had just arrived through the door, "Serena?! What happened to you? And your shoes... This isn't Brooklyn you know." Taking Serena by the hand and pulling her into down to the couch.

"B. I'm so glad you're safe." She murmured affectionately, wrapping her best friend in a hug. "I mean, Nate thought it was risky, when Chuck offered to go after you so that we could gather evidence on him, but..."

"Not quite." Chuck retracted, looking guiltily at the floor, "Nate argued the case, it was his idea, I just agreed."

Blair felt her hope crushed as Chuck once again avoided her eyes and drowned his sorrows at the bottom of a glass. Part of her was hoping that he'd rushed to her protection, just like old times...

"So did you find anything?" Chuck questioned. Back in battle mode, he was glaring around the room angrily, as if looking for something to prey on. Blair could read his sharp eyes like a hawk. These were moments to fear: the dark ones where he became untraceable again, as if the slightest touch might forfeit his soul.

"We found this." Nate replied, proudly, holding up a slip of paper, so small that it might have been mistaken for a shopping list or a meaningless receipt. On it was written

**Need the money sooner than expected. Meet me at our usual spot at 8. I'll be waiting. X**

"Jack Bass, the victim?" Blair asked with confusion.

Serena's phone buzzed in her pocket. Scrabbling to pick it up, she smiled with expectation when she saw the caller ID on the screen.

"Dan, hey!" She answered joyfully, stepping past her friends to grab a moment of privacy. Nate watched her as she walked away. His eyes echoed with regret, and a hint of jealousy. He suddenly had an epiphany. He had, and always would be, in love with Serena Vanderwoodsen.

When she re-entered, she was grinning with pleasure, gathering up her bags and stuffing her wallet inside her stained trousers.

"Wait, are you going?" Nate questioned, stepping to his feet.

"Yeah. I said I'd meet Dan. Why?" She asked,

"No reason." He answered, sitting back down with deflation on the couch. "But we're all meeting back here tomorrow evening, right? If we're going to take Jack down we'll need to find out who he's meeting tomorrow and where, so I suggest keeping watch outside his hotel and keeping our schedules free?"

"Sure, Nate, whatever." Serena muttered non-commitedly, glancing down anxiously at her phone.

"Serena, wait!" Blair called, rushing after her friend, "I need to see Louie. I'll head off with you."

"Fine by me." Chuck muttered brusquely, not even bothering to look up at the door.

"What's his problem?" Serena questioned Blair nervously as they stood side by side in the elevator as the doors began to close. Blair felt her stomach nervously, she could feel the baby beginning to show, and with her irrational mood swings added to her ex boyfriend's insomnia, and the lies she was keeping from her fiance she was starting to feel the strain. Especially with the five missed call alerts pressing their way into her phone.

"I have no idea." Blair sighed, "But thankfully, it's not my problem, anymore."

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to all of my Chair followers who have been very patient whilst waiting for these two to untangle their twisted web... In reward for your loyalty, I've got a great line up for my next chapter, you have been warned :)**

**As always, rate and review... please 0:) it doesn't take much, promise!**

**Love. **


	7. The Not Quite French Kiss

**Hey everyone. So, essay season is over, finally. Which means I'm back to writing about these two to satisfy the cravings that we currently aren't getting on TV... (not offence platonic relationship pact but you're not fooling anyone...) I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It took a lot of figuring out to try and remain in keeping with the story and emotions let me tell you. Anyway, without further adieu... Enjoy! :)**

Blair placed her hairbrush onto the dressing table in front of her, examining her curly brown locks whilst clutching her phone tightly to her ear. Her curtains were drawn across her window, and it was dark outside. The warm comforting scent of her bedroom keeping her safe on this cold winter's night.

"I know, Louie. I'll be careful, okay? I miss you too." She looked into the mirror, a shadow suddenly darkening her doorway as she looked away, un-phased, examining her nails as she continued to speak to her fiance. "Yes, he misses you too... No, I don't know!" She giggled, "I'm not psychic. We'll both see you very soon." She murmured contentedly, stroking her rounded stomach as she put down her mobile and questioned changing the colour of her nail varnish.

"Not interrupting, am I?" Chuck Bass muttered darkly from his position by her bedroom door, he looked at her angrily, but Blair could barely recognise that from his typical expression at the moment, it seemed she could do nothing right.

"What is it now, Chuck? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Clearly..." He drawled, sarcastically.

"Look, just tell me why you're here then get out. I'm too tired for your mind games." Blair bit back venomously walking over to her wardrobe to choose which outfit she would wear for Louie's return. Finally, she felt her heart was beginning to heal. Finally, she could move on with the rest of her life.

"If you hadn't forgotten, you were supposed to be at Nate's an hour ago. We _all_ were."

Blair looked down at her clock with concern, "Oh, Chuck. I'm so sorry, I'll come with you now, I promise."

"_It's too late_." Chuck replied, "He left with Serena already. He seemed desperate to get her alone for some reason." Blair furrowed her eyebrows before rolling her eyes mockingly. She knew what her ex-boyfriend was like with his declerations of love, and she also knew that their quantity always slightly over-matched their quality...

"_So, that's it?_" Blair questioned, rising from her stool and going over to him. She could tell that something was eating him up inside, and it was always a lot more fun to purposefully torment him than to just let him go, sulk in silence and drink himself into paralysis.

"Yes." He gritted his teeth. Why did Nate make him come here? Couldn't he have kept his feelings in check for _one moment_ and realise the humiliation that this would cause his so-called best friend, rather than focusing on his selfish ambition to win the heart of fair Serena?

"You should probably go then," she smirked cruelly, feeling his hot breath in front of her, and watching his jaw clench underneath that impenetrable square jawline of his. She turned to go, her back twisted towards him until she felt a retaliatory grip of hot fingers pressed into her elbow.

In one sweet movement he had pulled her body into his, like magnets clicking into place, and suddenly his angry, hot lips were on hers. Searching for something. Anything that would make sense in this world. His fingers knotting tightly into her hair as she ran her fingers up his spine, overcome by emotion in the moment that mattered the most. His tongue suddenly pressed into her mouth, she fought for her breath, fought to survive, as she arched her body against his passionately: every emotion since the accident welling up inside of her was finding its outlet in his hungry escape.

Without even realising it, their anger slowed, and the kiss deepened, each touch becoming affectionate to the two souls, clinging to each other for life. Chuck's grip on her arms softened, and his began to stroke his fingers down her neck, like she was valuable. Like she _meant_ something to him, rather than the oxygen for a starving man.

Blair had surrendered her soul. And she regretted it.

"No, Chuck, stop. We can't do this."

_Are you sure?_

His eyes for one moment looked unfocused, wounded and confused as he drew away from her. Drawing deep breaths as he tried to smooth down his ruffled brown hair.

"I'm engaged, to Louie."

_Please, you knew exactly who it was..._

_I said, it's over._

"I'm sorry." He murmured, darkly. "I don't know what came over me. I just wanted revenge. That was all."

_Because I love her... But I can't make her happy._

"You should go." She declared, turning her back towards him and turning back towards her dressing table where her note from Louie hung like an empty threat in the air. She turned round sharply with annoyance, "I said, you can..." But when she turned around, he'd already gone.

She looked towards her mirror. Ice was gripping her tender heart as she felt herself drawn to silent tears, echoing fragments of long ago as she touched her hand towards her warm lips before covering her face with her fingertips. She shook for a few seconds, silent sobs wracking her body, before composing herself again. The strength she need to be a Waldorf.

She shouldn't have cheated on Louie..._ Again_. She had to tell him, this time, she was going to tell him, consequences be damned. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

Chuck Bass stepped into the bright New York lights and pushed his scarf tighter round his neck. He felt ashamed. Guilty. Wondering what could have possessed him in that moment to kiss an engaged woman, who happened to be the girlfriend that he didn't remember. He had only felt rage. Rage at feeling alone, surrounded by people he barely knew, in a world that he couldn't comprehend. With the one woman who...

_I will stand by you through anything._

He couldn't even remember. All he knew was that she'd gotten over him. Gotten over_ him. _This girl that claimed to have loved him only last week had let him go._  
_

_You need to let go._

And he couldn't bear to feel any more alone.

Then suddenly that kiss, that wild, passionate kiss had lead him to lust. She didn't want him. She was unavailable. The most attractive quality of a woman. And the curve of her body connected with his in such a natural way. She had planted kisses along his neck, nibbled his bottom lip, and demanded things that he had never known that he liked, or wanted. She read his desires like an open book. And he loved it.

This demure, fragile little doll became a symbol in his fantasies. The tug of lace, the bright red lips, the feel of her pressed into black leather seats. That broken, pale thing that had looked so weak and pitiful. That broken girl. He had done that. He had destroyed this strong, wild little kitten who had purred his name into his ear like it had mattered...

And it did,

Once.

But she was engaged now; she was carrying another man's child. He had nothing but steamy nights, and sordid passions to keep secret from the ones who love her. Louie was offering her a kingdom, a title. He couldn't offer her a future. He'd only just learnt her name. She was just a fantasy. The lustful ambition he could never fulfill. So that was it. He couldn't be the one to break her again.

_But it wouldn't be my world without you in it?_

**Thanks for reading- I hope it satisfied my avid Chair followers! Please, please, please rate and review. It means so much to me to receive positive feedback, and lets me know whether my writing is heading in a good, or terrible direction!**

**Anyway, watch this space for further Jack Bass drama, emotions running high and some Derena/Serenate action going on... You have been warned ;)**

**Love. **


	8. The Honourable Bass Junior

**So... Christmas is coming. Maybe I should write a Christmas themed story, that'd be awesome... (if potentially a little tacky depending what I write, hmmmm)**

**This chapter felt a little rushed, so I'm sure the writing will be atrocious, but oh well, you win some you lose some. Though I haven't brought anyone back from the dead yet which is always a good sign!**

**Enjoy :)**

"Get down!" Nate urged, pulling Serena's waves of blonde hair behind the low brick wall. "We're undercover, remember?"

"Hey... Woah..." Serena laughed, "somebody took too many pills last night and woke up James Bond this morning."

"This is serious. Jack could come out any second now."

"Okay, got it." Serena confirmed, trying to take Nate's plan more seriously, "so what happens when Jack leaves the hotel?"

"We follow him, in that cab." He pointed at a yellow taxi waiting for them by the sidewalk. Serena let her eyes drift from the scene in front of her. Her phone had been buzzing for several minutes in her pocket, and she was desperate to answer it, worried that Dan would think that she was ignoring him again.

"Serena, are you even listening to me?" Nate finished with accusation.

"I'm sorry, Nate." She smiled, "Everything recently has been so confusing..."

"I know." He replied, stroking her cheek lightly with his palm. Serena looked confused for a second, wondering...

"There he is!" Nate burst out, grabbing Serena's hand and pulling her stealthily in the direction of the taxi.

"Follow that car!" He cried, slamming the door behind her and slumping breathlessly on the back seat. Serena was watching him, gauging his expression with quizzical eyes, before her expression softened into a radiant smile.

"You've always wanted to say that, haven't you?" She laughed,

"Maybe." He smiled, "Serena, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you..."

Serena felt her breath clutched in her throat, afraid of the boundaries that her friend was about to cross with his words.

Her mobile buzzed again in her pocket.

"Later, Nate. We can't lose Jack. Blair's future depends on us."

* * *

"Louie..? Say something, please." Blair murmured, facing her fiance with a guilty expression. Her hands were gently enclosing his, and she could see the hurt streaking across his usually composed expression.

"I... Blair, what do you want me to say?" He was trembling, and it tore her apart to see him this way. She was engaged to a Prince. A Prince who had chased her through the streets of Paris and followed her heart like he would for Cinderella.

"Anything. Anger. Fury. Hate. Give me your worst. I deserve it." Blair demanded proudly, turning her head away from his wounded expression.

"That's what you'd like, I expect. What you're used to?" He looked at her with concern, a touching her jaw and bringing her deep brown gaze into his. "As much as you'd like me to be, I'm no Chuck Bass..."

"But I don't want you to..."

Louie put one finger on her lips. "I am willing to overlook, this, _mistake_... But I have to know that you're all in this. One hundred percent. I still want to marry you, Blair. If that's still what you want?"

Blair looked into the future that she could have with Louie. She pictured the glamorous social events, the royal balls; their darling children dressed in bows and silk, holding hands as they ran along the veranda. There would be red wine and pearls, diamonds and romance. It could be heaven. She could have everything and more that she had wished for since she was fifteen years old. And yet...

There were those nights of passion; those raw emotions that felt like she was being consumed mind, body and soul. Those dark desires and sinful secrets. The moments when her lips curled up in delight as she watched her revenge unfold before her eyes. There were the schemes, the plots, the manipulation, the take down's. She remembered the dreams where she remembered what it felt like to have every inch of her flesh covered by a forbidden touch. The glimpse of destruction that he shot across the room when their souls connected over a mutual evil. And most of all, there was the faith. That no matter how bad things got, or how desperate they became, that he would search for her. That they were the only ones who could save each other on their pitying paths of self destruction. How could she just forget that?

_Like he forgot her..._

Blair looked down at her rounding stomach and rubbed it tenderly. There wasn't just her to consider now. She was carrying an heir to the throne. These dreams of passion and sin would have to be forgotten. Life with Louie would be easy... simple. Maybe she'd even like it if she just gave it half the chance?

Blair nodded mutely.

_What else could she do? _

"I have however, just one request to make of you, Blair." Louie continued expectantly,

"Anything."

"Please, stay away from Chuck. That's all I ask."

Blair nodded again, trembling as Louie pulled her into his arms.

_What was she going to do? What the hell was she going to do?_

* * *

"Who on earth could Jack Bass be meeting out here? In Central Park of all places." Serena asked Nate cautiously, digging herself deeper into the bush behind which they were crouched. Nate's hand resting lightly on her back. "Nate..." she urged nervously, "please..."

"What? Okay, I'm sorry. I was just being friendly..." He looked a little hurt at Serena's dismissal, and she couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Had she been leading him on in some way that she wasn't aware of?

"No, Nate. It's me. It's just..."

"Dan." Nate finished, sighing regrettably.

"Yeah..." She explained, "he's the love of my life, Nate. Nothing can change that. Not even..."

"Wait!" Nate cautioned, his attention distracted by a figure walking towards Jack Bass, "look, that must be who he's meeting. Do you recognise her?"

"Not at all..." She whispered, staring towards the statue by which Jack stood, where a woman in red was walking closer to him. She had straight, black hair, hidden largely by a winter hat, and a woollen black scarf covered her neck. _It was almost like she didn't want to be__ recognised._

"He's getting out an envelope! Serena, do you have the camera?" He turned round to find Serena was already taking photos of the pair, and their secret liaison in Central Park. The clicker making a slight noise in the seemingly quiet surroundings.

"Who's that with the woman?" Serena asked, "There's someone stood behind her, but I can't get a glimpse. Can you..?"

But before the words were out of her mouth Serena let the camera fall to her waist as she noticed the boy clutching the woman's hand. He looked about three years old, with dark hair and with a quiet, somewhat sulky expression. Jack looked curiously at the boy in front of him, but made no attempt to recognise him in any form. The woman took the envelope and stroked Jack's cheek affectionately, but he pushed her hand away, looking around him nervously.

"Jack Bass, has a son." Serena gulped.

"Chuck, has a cousin." Nate affirmed, watching the maintenance pass between their hands.

"C'mon then, take the picture." Nate argued hurriedly,

"We're done here. We're so _done_."

* * *

**So, thanks for reading the latest installment. Sorry for the lack of Chair interaction, but unfortunately plans must go on! I hope that the plotting isn't too much of a yawn factor for people, but I'm trying to keep a "full-picture" dynamic if nothing else.**

**Please, rate and review. It only takes a minute, and it literally brightens up my whole day to have some kind of feedback. On which note, thank you for the lovely reviews I've had so far! :)**

**Love always. **


End file.
